The asterous adventures at Gotham academy
by readerwhoreads33
Summary: what will happen when the magical zatanna decides to attend Gotham academy after the dr. fate incident. ROBTANNA! with a bit of barbara and artemis to the side
1. Chapter 1

_**Takes place after the episode Misplaced**_

The team got home from their mission about 2 hours ago. Super boy sulked on the couch while Artemis and Megan left to see their mom/uncle. Wally was about to head out when he saw Robin sitting on the couch. His elbows were on his knees and he buried his face in his hands. Wally sat down next to Robin

"You miss them don't you?" He said. Wally wrapped his arms around Robin.

"Ya, I do," he said quietly. Wally shifted his body to that Robin's head laid on Wally's neck. When Wally noticed the tears beginning to fall from Rob's face, he gently removed his glasses and wiped the tears away. They stood like that for a few minutes until Robin stood up and grabbed his glasses off the table .

"I'm going to talk to Zatanna."

"Are you sure you wan-"

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm the only one who knows how she feels. If anyone is gonna help her feel the aster, it's me." Robin walked down the hall to Zatanna's room. He pressed his ear against the door and heard the sad cries from Zatanna.. He hesitated before knocking. He was thinking over what to say when his train of thought was interrupted by a loud cry. Without thinking, robin opened the door to see Zatanna curled up in ball with a blanket around her, crying. He slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her body. He laid his head on her's and whispered,

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here"

Zatanna looked up to see Robin gently wiping the tears away from her eyes. She continued to cry. He took the blanket from her and wrapped his jacket around her. Then softly began so sing a Romany lullaby. Zatanna's crying decreased to a mere whimper with occasionally sniffling that robin found very cute.

"its okay," he said, "I know how you feel"

Zatanna looked up at Rob with confusion.

"When I was 8, my parents fell to their deaths in a trapeze act."

"I'm sorry," zee managed say.

"Its okay. The important thing was," he rose her chin up "I was surrounded by people who cared about me. Just like I care about you."

Zatanna wrapped her arms around Robin's neck as he stoked her hair whispering words of comfort to the crying girl. Zatanna's eyes soon ran out of tears and began to cloud with sleep.

"Sleep" whispered Robin

She fell asleep, her arms around his neck. Robin tried to stand up, but Zatanna's grip was firm as she make a high pitched whimpering noise. Rob kissed her forehead and fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to see Zee still asleep.

"She looks so adorable when she sleeps" he thought to himself

He brought his hand to her cheek and rubbed small circles with his finger. She let out a small giggle and turned her head. Robin tickled her other cheek and smiled as Zee let out a slightly louder giggle. He trailed his fingers to her neck and tickled the smooth skin. Zatanna started laughing and flashed her eyes open. She broke a smile when she saw robin, but as the memories of yesterday and her father flooded her mind, she instantly grew sad. Robin noticed these changes on her face.

"Since I told you the story of my family, I guess I should reveal my identity." He took off his glasses to reveal his clear blue eyes.

"My name is Richard Grayson. Ward to Bruce Wayne or Batman. But you can call me Dick."

Zatanna sadly giggled.

"I'm glad I get to meet the real Robin, but I wish I could have under better circumstances."

"Do you have any plans for transferring school?"

"No, I don't know what I'm going to do without my dad." Said Zatanna

"Well, I think I can get Bruce to get you into Gotham Academy," said Robin winking.

"I would be honored"

"If you will excuse me, I have to go see Batman, I mean Bruce."

Robin gave her one last warm hug and left the room. Zatanna was definitely beginning to feel the aster.

_**Author's note- so what did you all think? This is my first fanfict ever. I know the first chapter is very fluffy, but next chapter will have Zatanna at gotham academy, a very jealous Barbara Gordon, and the asterous Dick Grayson. BTW, about the introduction page I posted, and some people were complaining nicely that it was the wrong place to put it, I was mostly trying to figure out how to upload stories. PLEASE REVIEW! I love taking time to read reviews and can respond to any in my next chapter upload. But KEEP THE COMMENTS APROPRIATE. Also PLEASE take the poll on my profile. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Martian was in the kitchen making Zatanna cheer-up cookies while Super boy was watching TV. Next to him was Zatanna who was deeply engrossed in her book. She didn't look up until she heard a deep voice call her name

"Zatanna" she jumped from her seat and dropped her book on someone's foot. She traced the foot up. There stood Batman in front of her. She could feel him starring daggers into her. She picked up her book.

"So I have heard a certain Robin told you of our identities."

Zatanna nodded

"It will remain a secret" Batman said threateningly.

"Just tell her the good news" Robin sprang up from behind the couch. Zatanna flinched and muttered something about bats.

"How would you feel about a scholarship to Gotham academy" said Batman

"Well, I would be honored."

Batman passed her a large envelope. She opened it and began to read some of the papers. The papers were her guidelines to Gotham Academy.

"What is-" she looked up to see Batman had already disappeared.

"Come on" Robin grabbed Zatanna's arm and they raced to her room. They sat cross legged as laid the papers out in front of her. She grabbed a paper about the dress code.

"Well, the uniforms seem nice"

"They're okay once you get used to them" said Robin

They read through some more papers.

"I'm so excited to be attending school with Richard Grayson, or should I say Dick" she said giggling while putting the papers away

Robin gently threw a pillow at her. Zatanna threw the pillow back. Robin "accidentally" stumbled backwards and fell over the side of the bed.

"Robin?" she said peering over the bed

Robin sprang up and tackled her on the bed. They rolled around on each other for a while. Robin finaly pinned Zatanna to the bed. He held her wrists down with his hands and put his knees to her sides. Zatanna looked up at him and smiled shyly. Robin watched as a blush crept on her face. Robin release her and tumbled to her side.

"So anything else I should know?"

"Can I see your schedule?"

Zatanna handed him her schedule

**Calculus math**

** Honors English**

** Honors history**

** Lunch**

** Orchestra**

** PE**

** AP Science**

"So any classes we share?" asked Zatanna looking over her schedule

"Yes actually a lot of them. Math, history, orchestra, and science. You must be really intelligent to get into all advanced classes" he teased.

Zatanna smiled. "So you're in orchestra too? What do you play?"

"Actually Bruce made me play violin. And you?"

"I've been playing violin since second grade."

"Can you play me a song, Zatanna?"

"I could"

"Would you?"

"Nope, you're gonna have to wait till" she said "Anyone you should tell me about?"

"Well, Mrs. Charen the history teacher is very strict. Don't talk to any of the jocks, they're jerks. Then there is Barbara-"

Zatanna's eyes widened

"Who's Barbara" she asked in a quiet voice.

Robin had understood she had gotten the wrong message.

"She is just a friend. Why are you maybe _jealous_?"

"No, I'm just…"

"Sure you aren't" He said poking her cheek. The 2 continued to talk for a while until Robin's phone vibrated. He checked his messages.

"Bruce wants me home" he said getting up

"So I'll see you tomorrow"

"Definitely


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep beep beep._ Zatanna opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock next to her. She saw the annoying 7:00 red numbers. Slowly she stood up. After taking a quick shower and changing into her school uniform thanks to a very handy _egnahc ot loohcs mrofinu_ spell, she grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen. Megan and Conner's school began at an earlier time, so she had the kitchen all to herself. She poured a bowl o cereal and began to her. Zatanna had to admit she was terribly nervous about attending school with a bunch of rich snobs, but also was excited about being in the same school as Rob- dick. Every time she thought of him, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She had tried to tell herself that they were only friends, but the feeling kept coming back. She closed her eyes walked through the Zeta beams. She opened her eyes in an old abandon phone booth. Zatanna continued the rest of the short walk to Gotham Academy. Her first thought was "This school is enormous." People walked by her laughing and talking with their friends. She spotted a red haired girl in the corner checking the time on her phone. Zatanna pulled out a piece of paper. C 32. 11- 38-43, her new locker. After putting her books in and closing it, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, but the person wasn't there. She ignored it. Some one put their hands over Zatanna's eyes. She new who it was and let out a giggle. She pulled the hands off and stood face to face with the famous Dick Grayson. His eyes shined in the sun, and his hair was patted down with gell.

"Nice to see you again" he said in a British accent

"Nice to see you too" she said replicating the accent. They stood there laughing

"You have really beautiful eyes." Said Zatanna

Dick felt his checks burning up. He turned his head, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Nice hair by the way" Zatanna said sarcastically

"Are you kidding" said Dick "This style is totally in now."

Zatanna laughed

"I know you love it" Said Dick. He winked flirtatiously at Zatanna. She rolled her eyes.

"Wait" he said "Bruce wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond shaped pendant.

"When you wear it, it will neutralize your powers"

"Cool"

"You think that's cool, check out what I convinced Bruce to do" He turned over the pendent and pointed out an ingraving which read _To the Asterous Zee_ .

"Zee?" she said curiously

"It's a nickname a make up for you, unless you don't like it."

"I love it."

Dick walked to her back and unhooked the necklace. Zatanna held her hair up as he put the necklace on her.

"How do I look?"

Dick flushed and rubbed the back of his neck

*"Do you mean all of you, or just your neck. Both look great."

Zatanna laughed. Just then, the red head from earlier walked up to them. Zee stuck out her hand

"Hi, I'm-"

"Dick, who is she"

Zatanna was angry that the girl had addressed her as an object.

"Barbara, this is my friend, Zatanna" said Dick

"How do you know her outside of school?"

"She goes to the same martial arts club as me"

Barbara turned her head to Zatanna

"So _Zatanna_," she said sneering "How did you get into Gotham Academy?"

"Scholarship from Bruce Wayne"

"Figures" she said under her breath

"What?"

"Nothing."

The bell rang.

"Bye Dick" said Barbara as she walked away

"What's her problem?" Said Zatanna

"She can be like that sometimes. Maybe she's jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Ya, I mean you're beautiful and intelligent."

Zatanna blushed. "Thanks. Come on were going to be late to class."

**So thanks for reading. *-first person who can tell be where that is from, write 3 ideas for a chapter and i'll publish one of them as long as it is not M. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING take the poll on my profile. thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Zatanna pushed through the crowds of people till she found dick and held on to his backpack, allowing him to guide her. As they walked, the crowds began to disperse.

"This is it "said dick pointing to the door "314. Are you nervous" he asked as he had noticed she grew pale

"Just a bit"

"Lets sit together" he said entering the class and pulling her in by the arm. The math room's walls were covered with posters showing examples of different math equations. In the front right hand corner was the teachers desk witch held a stack of organizes into neat pills. In the corner of the desk was her water bottle and a glass apple with the name Mrs. Azily in graved into it. In the back of the classroom was a book shelf with math books arranged in rows. Dick pulled Zatanna into the class.

"So Zee, where do you like to sit?"

"Well, I usually sit in the front"

"Perfect"

They choose 2 seats next to each other and sat down. More students started to enter the classroom and sat down. Zatanna spotted a familiar red head glaring at her and Dick. She approached them and the seat in front of dick. Zatanna turned to see all the students around her were talking so she turned to dick.

"Don't be nervous my ohh sooo magical friend, the teacher is not that bad, if you know the right things to say."

"Please don't say you flirt with the teacher too Mr. Player" she said giggling

"Hey! I do not flirt with the teacher, I can't help it if I'm so charming" dick said cockily.

Dick gently returned the punch. The 2 went back and forth until the second bell rang, silencing the students.

"Okay class, since it's Monday, I'm going to pass out your review sheets. You may choose one partner to work with, in 15 minutes we'll be grading the papers."

She went around the classroom and passed everyone a yellow piece of paper with 20 math problems.

"You may find a partner"

Almost immediately, Barbara turned around to face dick.

"So dick, the usual, I do 10 and you do 10 questions?"

Dick looked at Barbara, carefully choosing his words.

"Actually Barb. I was going to work with Zatanna."

She glared at Zatanna then turned to Dick.

"ohhh, I see how it is. You're going to just forget your best friend to work with this stranger"

Zatanna sighed in exasperation

"Barbara, just lay him off. He's free to work with whoever he chooses."

She whipped her hair and looked Zatanna in the eyes.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you ar-"

"Barbara, please face forward and complete your own work rather than talking"

Dick looked at Zatanna.

"Im sorry about her. She gets like that sometimes"

"Whatever. So how should we do this assignment?"

"You're pretty good at math right?"

"Ya"

"So why don't we make a game of it. I'll answer the first 10 questions, and you try to answer them mentally, then you'll do the next 10 questions and I'll try to do it mentally."

"Okay sounds like fun"

In about 5 minutes Dick answered one through 10 and Zatanna answered 11-20.

"Okay Zee, number one."

Zatanna glanced at the equation. It looked simple enough to her, but she felt pressure to not answer wrong, especially not in front of Dick."

"1762X" she answered

"Next"

"154^2"

"Next"

"Um 437%"

"Next"

"-37.84"

"Next"

(456)^4 *Y

"Next"

Zatanna looked at the problem and stuttered a bit.

"1637.6"

"Next"

"$35.94"

"Next"

"459%"

"Next"

"-4900.3"

"Next"

"981^3"

"Now your turn Richard Grayson"

"Ohh getting fancy with the names Mrs. Zatanna Zatara. Okay so 537.8"

"Okay"

"54^4"

"Okay"

"-479%"

"Okay"

"3784"

"Okay"

"937(45)"

"Okay"

"$434.39"

"Okay"

"8301.42"

"Okay"

"231.43"

"Okay"

"-3212"

"Okay"

"9342%"

"Okay"

"2341.43"

"Okay"

And we finished the whole paper in 8 minutes.

"How did I do?"

"You missed only one question which is very impressive to do mentally. Maybe you used some magic," he teased "And myself?"

"You missed one also"

Dick frowned. He was sure he got them all right.

"Which question?"

"Number 6"

"How did I miss that? The answer is 251.45"

"I know." Zatanna smirked "But you didn't say the unit of measurement"

"Cheater" Dick said playfully pushing her arm

"How is that cheating?" she said pushing his arm back "It's true"

"You know I got them all right"

"And you know you didn't"

"I don't care anyways, I like a challenge. Especially with you. He said poking her cheek. Unexpected warmth rushed to her cheek. Dick made note of her blush and smiled.

They copied down the correct answers down on their final paper and turned it all the students turned in their papers, they were assigned to take notes. When the bell rang to end the period Dick and Zatanna gabbed their stuff and headed to the door. Right when they were about to leave, Barbara pushed pass them.

"I don't get why she's acting like that if she is only your friend" said Zee as they walked outside.

"I told you, she is jealous. She feeling threatened by you. Girls tend to get possessive over prince charming over here." She said

"So cocky"

"And you love it"

Zatanna gave him one last smile before walking to face her next class. Alone.

**_ so i just got back a week ago. i hope you like this chapter. please review! chalant forevea_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! I'm sooooo sorry about not uploading! I have been incredibly busy in school. Last week for example I have a test every day of the week plus a project due and a ton of Spanish hmwk! I have been studing like a crazy person since im obsessed with my grades! Well Go Highschool! I only have one test next week, so I'm gonna upload twice this week. I PROMISE! BTW, I wanna hear your guys' opinions about Dick, Zatanna, and Barbara. Should Dick and Zatanna get together or remain friends for now? Should Barbara hate Zatanna or become her friend? Please leave a comment. Also, zatanna's first day of school was like a month after her father disappeared, so I didn't rush things.


	6. Chapter 6

Zatanna pushed through the crowds of people till she found dick and held on to his backpack, allowing him to guide her. As they walked, the crowds began to disperse.

"This is it "said dick pointing to the door "314. Are you nervous" he asked as he had noticed she grew pale

"Just a bit"

"Lets sit together" he said entering the class and pulling her in by the arm. The math room's walls were covered with posters showing examples of different math equations. In the front right hand corner was the teachers desk witch held a stack of organizes into neat pills. In the corner of the desk was her water bottle and a glass apple with the name Mrs. Azily in graved into it. In the back of the classroom was a book shelf with math books arranged in rows. Dick pulled Zatanna into the class.

"So Zee, where do you like to sit?"

"Well, I usually sit in the front"

"Perfect"

They choose 2 seats next to each other and sat down. More students started to enter the classroom and sat down. Zatanna spotted a familiar red head glaring at her and Dick. She approached them and the seat in front of dick. Zatanna turned to see all the students around her were talking so she turned to dick.

"Don't be nervous my ohh sooo magical friend, the teacher is not that bad, if you know the right things to say."

"Please don't say you flirt with the teacher too Mr. Player" she said giggling

"Hey! I do not flirt with the teacher, I can't help it if I'm so charming" dick said cockily.

Dick gently returned the punch. The 2 went back and forth until the second bell rang, silencing the students.

"Okay class, since it's Monday, I'm going to pass out your review sheets. You may choose one partner to work with, in 15 minutes we'll be grading the papers."

She went around the classroom and passed everyone a yellow piece of paper with 20 math problems.

"You may find a partner"

Almost immediately, Barbara turned around to face dick.

"So dick, the usual, I do 10 and you do 10 questions?"

Dick looked at Barbara, carefully choosing his words.

"Actually Barb. I was going to work with Zatanna."

She glared at Zatanna then turned to Dick.

"ohhh, I see how it is. You're going to just forget your best friend to work with this stranger"

Zatanna sighed in exasperation

"Barbara, just lay him off. He's free to work with whoever he chooses."

She whipped her hair and looked Zatanna in the eyes.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you ar-"

"Barbara, please face forward and complete your own work rather than talking"

Dick looked at Zatanna.

"Im sorry about her. She gets like that sometimes"

"Whatever. So how should we do this assignment?"

"You're pretty good at math right?"

"Ya"

"So why don't we make a game of it. I'll answer the first 10 questions, and you try to answer them mentally, then you'll do the next 10 questions and I'll try to do it mentally."

"Okay sounds like fun"

In about 5 minutes Dick answered one through 10 and Zatanna answered 11-20.

"Okay Zee, number one."

Zatanna glanced at the equation. It looked simple enough to her, but she felt pressure to not answer wrong, especially not in front of Dick."

"1762X" she answered

"Next"

"154^2"

"Next"

"Um 437%"

"Next"

"-37.84"

"Next"

(456)^4 *Y

"Next"

Zatanna looked at the problem and stuttered a bit.

"1637.6"

"Next"

"$35.94"

"Next"

"459%"

"Next"

"-4900.3"

"Next"

"981^3"

"Now your turn Richard Grayson"

"Ohh getting fancy with the names Mrs. Zatanna Zatara. Okay so 537.8"

"Okay"

"54^4"

"Okay"

"-479%"

"Okay"

"3784"

"Okay"

"937(45)"

"Okay"

"$434.39"

"Okay"

"8301.42"

"Okay"

"231.43"

"Okay"

"-3212"

"Okay"

"9342%"

"Okay"

"2341.43"

"Okay"

And we finished the whole paper in 8 minutes.

"How did I do?"

"You missed only one question which is very impressive to do mentally. Maybe you used some magic," he teased "And myself?"

"You missed one also"

Dick frowned. He was sure he got them all right.

"Which question?"

"Number 6"

"How did I miss that? The answer is 251.45"

"I know." Zatanna smirked "But you didn't say the unit of measurement"

"Cheater" Dick said playfully pushing her arm

"How is that cheating?" she said pushing his arm back "It's true"

"You know I got them all right"

"And you know you didn't"

"I don't care anyways, I like a challenge. Especially with you. He said poking her cheek. Unexpected warmth rushed to her cheek. Dick made note of her blush and smiled.

They copied down the correct answers down on their final paper and turned it all the students turned in their papers, they were assigned to take notes. When the bell rang to end the period Dick and Zatanna gabbed their stuff and headed to the door. Right when they were about to leave, Barbara pushed pass them.

"I don't get why she's acting like that if she is only your friend" said Zee as they walked outside.

"I told you, she is jealous. She feeling threatened by you. Girls tend to get possessive over prince charming over here." She said

"So cocky"

"And you love it"

Zatanna gave him one last smile before walking to face her next class. Alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Zatanna's point of view

I only had three minutes to get to the other side of the school for social studies. The school was enormous. How did anybody get anywhere on time. I thought about Dick. He was being soo sweet, so far, he is my closest friend along with Artemis. My thoughts turned to that Barbara girl. I get how she might have miss understood our relationship. Its not like I liked Richard as a boyfriend. Well…. I pushed the thought our of my head and dashed to my next class. I checked my watch. I had a minute left, and the class was around the corner. I looked down at the necklace that was supposed to neutralize my powers. I wondered how when I slammed right into the girl in front of me. She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry" I said embarrassed

"It's fine" the girl responded "I'm Bette"

"I'm Zatanna"

"New here?"

"Ya" the girl seemed friendly enough. Maybe we could be friends

"It's a good school… once you get used to it. Our teacher Mr. Mclaen is nice. Just don't get on his bad side"

"Noted" I responded. We continued to exchange small talk until we entered the classroom. We sat down together

"Okay class take a seat." We walked to the front of the classroom

"Welcome Zatanna to Gotham Academy." Let me briefly explain the rules. This applied to all of you"

"No talking unless you're complimenting my nifty tie and if you don't write neat, then learn to."

I instantly liked this new teacher. I looked around the class or anybody I knew. There was Bette of course who I decided to try to make friends with. There was 2 guys in the right corner passing notes. One of them caught my eye. He winked and made kissing noises. I turned my head. There was that stuck up Barbara girl. I turned my head to the front of the class. We began the class with a discussion about the Columbian Exchange. The teacher walked around the classroom and pointed to me.

"What is the Columbian exchange?" he asked

At that moment I was thanking god that I had read the sections ahead of time

"The Columbian exchange is the exchange of goods, ideas, and diseases between the Americas, Europe, Africa, and Asia" I responded

"Very good for your first day newbie" He said smiling

I turned my head slightly to see Bette smiling and me and Barbara glaring. Since the class was starting a new chapter, we took a pretest to see our prior knowledge. I got 9/10 which was considered very high since only 3 others scored a 9. Then we read the first section about the factors that might have begun the revolutionary war. We finally finished off the class with a summary. I was just turning mine in when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. Bette appeared next to me.

"Fun hu?" she said sarcastically

"It was okay," I responded "I like the teacher though."

"What's your next class?" she asked. I whipped out my schedule

"Um.. English"

"Ok. I'll catch up with you later" Bette said and she speed off.

I ran off to my English class.

THIRD PERSON POV

Zatanna waited by the door for class to begin. Suddenly, her eyes were covered

"Guess who" A familiar voice said playfully

Zatanna giggled and removed his hands "Dick, stop being such a Dick"

"Wow, so original" he said

"Sorry," she teased "Maybe you can help me come up with insults for you."

The door swung open, and would have Zatanna in the face is Dick hadn't pulled her out of the way in the nick of time. Mrs. Stella looked at them.

"Please take your seats"

They entered the classroom

"Ohh and Zatanna, next time don't stand right in front of the door. Not the best idea,"she said with a smile.

"Ya Zatanna" Said Dick as they entered the class.

"Be a little more chalant"

Zatanna smiled to herself, English with Robin should be fun.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. BTW. THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS WERE THE SAME BECAUSE I ASKED MY SISTER TO UPLOAD WHILE I WAS A TAEKWONDO! LAST TIME I DO THAT SO I APOLOGIZEAnd also, if you have any good ideas for English class, please tell me. Don't forget to take the poll of my profile. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

They walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Okay class, we will be beginning our new novel for this quarter. Its (1)Island of the Blue Dolphin.If anyone would volunteer to pass out books. Instantly, Zatanna rose her hand.

"Okay Mrs. Zanna" she said

Zatanna stood up and smiles. "Actually it's Zatanna"

The teacher grabbed a large stack of books and placed them into Zatanna's arms. The books towered Zatanna's eyes.

"The rest of you, please write down your homework."

Zatanna went around the class and placed a book on every person's desk. She approached Dick's desk. Suddenly an idea came to him. He giggled softly slyly stuck his leg out. Zatanna who was unable to see, tripped. The class turned to look at her. She stood up, her face as red as a tomato.

"Are you okay Zanna?" asked

"Zatanna. Ya fine." She said Dick grinned. "I'll help you" He said. He bent down and helped her pick up the books

"I know you did that on purpose" She said scowling

"I can't believe you would think that" He said smirking. He placed about four books in her arms.

"I'm so going to get you back." Zatanna said fiercely

"We'll see." He said. He poked her in the stomach causing her to squeal.

They stood up. Zatanna gently hit him in the head with his book.

"Is that your revenge?" he said mockingly. She finished passing out the blooks and sat down.

The teacher grabbed a stack of papers from her desk

"For homework, you will need to look up and write down the definitions. I will provide time in class" She went around the class and passed out sheets.

"Zatanna" whispered Dick, gently nudging her. She looked over at him. 'What' she mouthed out. He mouthed out 'number' and held up four fingers.

She looked down on her paper.

#4. Nonchalant

She turned to him and suppressed a giggle. The teacher walked to the front of the room and read down the list of words.

"Number four, Nonchalant"

Dick coughed "chalant"

"Excuse me who ever is making noise, please be quiet. As I was saying, number four, nonchalant"

*cough* chalant

Zatanna looked down, trying her best not to burst our laughing. Mrs. Stella snapped her head around and glared at Dick

"If I find out who is making noise, I will keep you in at lunch and you will be required to write** I will not disturb English class again **50 times."

The moment she turned around, he stuck his tongue at her childishly.

During the class period, they read the first 2 chapter and answered 15 comprehension questions. The bell rang and Zatanna and Dick walked out together.

"So now there is a 10 minute break" He said

"Whatch you wanna do?" Zatanna asked.

**Hi so there is the chapter. I remember reading Island of the Blue Dolphin in like 4th grade and remembered it so well for some reason. Also, do you guys like short Chapter that are to the point or longer chapters that like cover the whole class period in detail. I can do either, I just personally like just to the point. So vote. **


End file.
